


Words Unspoken

by ashido



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido/pseuds/ashido
Summary: One-shot I wrote a while back on Tumblr. I love Blake and Velvet and wanted to explore their friendship. Blake approaches Velvet after being teased by Cardin.





	Words Unspoken

“Can we talk for a moment?”

Velvet was a bit surprised when an underclassman stopped her on her way out from history class. If Velvet remembered correctly, her name was Blake. She had dark hair and a quiet presence and mostly kept to herself in class - like most of her classmates, she considered her more of a vague acquaintance than a friend. But the look in Blake’s eyes was unlike anything she’d seen in class; Blake looked serious, her mouth curled down in a slight frown, her eyes almost pleading.

Velvet had always considered herself rather shy, and the topic of the latest history lecture - Faunus rights - had left her feeling vulnerable. Despite the butterflies gnawing anxiously at her stomach, Velvet tried her best to maintain a friendly air as she mumbled, “Uh, sure. About what?”

Blake’s frown deepened; just a miniscule adjustment to her expression that made her look more sad than angry. She looked self-consciously back at the door to the classroom they had just exited, aware of the professor and the students he was currently scolding. “It’s about class, I suppose. Is there someplace else we can go to talk?” she wondered coolly.

“Of course,” Velvet said quietly, catching on that this might be a private conversation. “The weather outside is fine - why don’t we take a walk around the courtyard?” 

Blake gave her a tight smile and nodded, and Velvet cautiously followed her down the hall. Her thoughts scrambled to figure out what her strange classmate would need to talk about privately - about class? Was it something to do with the Faunus wars?

Blake wasn’t like Cardin, was she? Velvet’s stomach churned as she pushed away the idea. This girl didn’t look angry at her; she looked forlorn. 

Blake held open the door as Velvet stepped outside. The two girls stood in the brisk autumn twilight for a few awkward moments until Blake finally spoke.

“I saw what happened earlier. In the cafeteria.”

Velvet’s ears twitched involuntarily as she tried to chase away the shame and anxiety she felt remembering Cardin tightly tugging her rabbit ears, his teammates all watching and laughing. No one had said anything. No one had done anything.

Velvet didn’t say anything, but Blake seemed to catch immediately that she had made her upset. “I’m so sorry it happened,” she said softly, her voice filled with sympathy and something else Velvet couldn’t define… it almost sounded like empathy. “I wish I could have stepped in, but…” her voice trailed off, and Velvet looked up at her curiously.

Blake was noticeably upset. Her frown had turned into a definite scowl, and her eyes were fixed on the rocky ground of the courtyard. Her arms were crossed, but not in a way that made her look angry - it was almost like she was clutching herself, trying to keep herself together. It looked like she was trying very hard not to cry.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said again. “I know I shouldn’t be making this about me when you’re the one who got hurt, but I wanted to tell you that in some ways… I’ve been where you’ve been. It’s not exactly the same. No two experiences are. When I saw him picking on you, I was shocked and disgusted, but I didn’t think to act. No… I was too afraid to.” Blake’s gaze had shifted to the sky; she still wouldn’t look at Velvet’s face. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on someplace far beyond the horizon.

“I understand,” Velvet said softly, timidly placing a hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake seemed to soften a bit, and her stiff posture relaxed, her hands dropping to her sides where she clenched them into fists. Velvet continued talking. “When I was there, I was angry and upset that no one stood up to help me. But knowing there’s someone here that’s felt the way I felt, that’s experienced any kind of shame and ridicule… it’s helpful to know that you’re on my side.” She managed a small smile.

Blake finally looked into her eyes with a timid, hesitant gaze and smiled back. Velvet couldn’t help wondering who had hurt her. She had a strong, resilient aura to her, and before today Velvet hadn’t seen her show any kind of emotional weakness. She seemed to be calm and collected all the time. A part of Velvet wished she could be more like that.

And of course, where was Blake going with this, comparing anything she had faced to the hatred and vitriol she had received for being a Faunus? She didn’t look like…

Oh.

Blake’s bow trembled slightly. Velvet wasn’t sure if it was intentional - a sign Blake trusted her as a comrade - or an involuntary emotional response. Suddenly, everything became clear. Why Blake claimed to have gone through the same things, why Blake insisted on always wearing her bow, the emotional light in Blake’s eyes when she confronted Velvet. Blake was a Faunus, too.

Blake’s eyes hardened into something more steady - something more protective and determined. “Hey,” she said. “One of these days, I’ll make sure to put Cardin in his place. And until then - if you need someone to talk to, someone who will listen to you…” her gaze shifted self-consciously, and Velvet couldn’t help but smile a bit wider at her new friend’s awkward attempt to provide comfort.

“I’ll definitely come talk to you, Blake,” she promised. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders - Cardin’s teasing seemed far away, the ridicule unimportant and detached. There were a few other Faunus at Beacon, but something about Blake’s reserved nature and caring heart gave Velvet great comfort. It was nice to have a new friend.

Blake nodded, her expression grateful. Velvet had the feeling that Blake’s emotions were similar to her own - awkward and emotional and yearning for companionship. Being a Faunus wasn’t easy, but commonality forged sisterhood, and now they knew they had each other.

“I should be getting back inside,” Blake said nervously, glancing back towards Beacon. “I told my friends I had a question about the lecture and I’d only be a few minutes. But please don’t hesitate to talk to me next time something like this happens.” Velvet could tell she didn’t know quite what else to say, and understood. There was not much to say about this kind of thing, except that it shouldn’t happen again.

“Thank you, Blake. It was nice to get to know you,” said Velvet, giving a little wave as she turned towards the second-year dorms. “I’ll talk to you later!”

Blake smiled again and nodded before turning back towards the school. As she walked away, Velvet let out a deep breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

Some people did care.


End file.
